Gift Of A Friend
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: It's Alice's 76 birthday, and Bella decides to give her a present you can't wrap. Based on the song "Gift Of A Friend" by Demi Lovato. Please review! I might do another! I want tons of reviews! Cullens are vampires, Bella is human!


Gift Of A Friend

BPOV

I was riding to the Cullen's house with Edward. It was Alice's 76 birthday, so we decided to throw her a surprise party, which is very hard to do, considering Alice can see the future. We've all been making different decisions, and Jasper took her out to go hunting while we set up. He said he would keep her busy so she wouldn't look in the future, which I told him I didn't need to know.

We arrived at the Cullen mansion and Edward got out to get my door. Such the gentleman. We went inside to see Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle decorating everything. Rosalie and Esme were putting up a sign that read, "Happy Birthday Alice." Carlisle and Emmett were putting candles everywhere. There was a table with gifts and a small cake on it that said, "Happy 76th Birthday Alice." Even though they didn't eat, it was sweet to have a cake. They would probably feed it to me, though, knowing Edward. He said I don't eat enough. How would he know? He's not human.

"Bella! Edward! Good, you're here! Edward put your gift on the table," Esme said.

Edward had yet to tell me what he got Alice, but it was small. Maybe jewelry, maybe a new credit card. Only Edward knows. I had a special gift of my own that couldn't be wrapped. Everyone decided to not tell each other what they got Alice.

"Okay, now we need you to help put up the bows on the stairwell banister," Esme said.

Edward and I nodded as we each grabbed a thing of pink ribbon. I started at the top and Edward started at the bottom. We each tied small bows every few inches.

It only took us 10 minutes, and it was 5:45. We had until 6 when they would come back. All we had to do now was light all the candles, which there was over at least 150 candles everywhere.

Esme handed me and Edward each a lighter. I started by the door while Edward started by the stairs. I met him back at the stairs that had a small window that had some sitting on the window sill. Edward lifted me up on his shoulders so I could reach them. When I was done, Edward set me down on the ground, careful so I didn't lose my balance.

"Okay, that's it! It's perfect!" Esme gushed.

"She's coming!" Edward said.

Rosalie shut off the lights as we all hid. Esme and Carlisle hid behind the stairwell, Rosalie and Emmett hid behind the corner, and Edward and I hid behind the couch.

"Don't start making out you two! Vampires can see perfectly in the dark, Bella," Emmett said.

"You're one to talk," I said, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Ssh! They're almost here!" Edward said.

We quieted down. I heard the front door open.

"Why are there candles everywhere?" I heard Alice ask. Rosalie flipped on the light switch as we all jumped out a screamed, "Surprise!"

Alice's eyes went wide and she looked as if she could cry is she wanted. She looked at Jasper with narrowed eyes.

"You knew all along," she accused. Jasper held up his hands in defense.

"We wanted to surprise you, which is very hard to do," Jasper said.

"So that's why-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Edward cut off Alice.

"Sorry! Wow, you guys this is awesome," Alice said.

She gave us each a hug.

"Well, it's time to open your presents," Esme said when her and Alice pulled away. Alice's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas.

She sat down on a little chair while we sat in a circle around the presents which Esme brought over. She sat them down in front of Alice. She went for Carlisle's present first.

"Wow! I love it! Thanks, Carlisle," she said, hugging him. Carlisle had gotten her a scrapbook that she could put pictures in.

Next was Jasper's. He had gotten her a DVD that held all of their pictures of just them on it. We watched all the pictures that were on the DVD. I was interested because it held pictures from the 1950s. It showed their numerous weddings they had, their honeymoon pictures, their trips to Paris and many other places, and even family pictures. And let me tell you, Edward is spandex was the funniest thing I've ever seen. I snickered at that picture that had him dressed like that.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked. Everyone looked towards me with questioning looks on their faces.

"N…Nothing," I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

Alice's eyes glazed over and then she came back, laughing along with me. Edward narrowed his eyes at me, seeing Alice's vision, which made me laugh more.

"Sorry. That's just too funny," I said.

"What's funny?" Emmett asked.

"Edward in spandex," I said.

That made everyone but Edward laugh. He just glared at us all, mostly me for bringing it up. We calmed down as the video ended.

Alice then continued opening her presents. She got a million pairs of clothes from Rosalie, which made Alice jump up and down with excitement. She got a purse from Esme that looked expensive. Edward's gifted shocked me the most.

Alice pulled out a set of car keys from a box.

"OhmyGod!!!!!Thankyou,thankyousomuchIloveyou!! You'rethebestestbrotheranygirlcouldaskfor!!!!" Alice said super fast. **(Oh my God!!!! Thank you, thank you so much!!! I love you!!!! You're the bestest brother any girl could ask for!!!)**

"Well, I promised you that car, didn't I?" Edward asked.

"Wait, what car?" I asked.

"Bella! Remember that Porsche I stole in Italy? The one I adored?" she said jumping up and down.

"Oh, yeah I remember that one. Gosh, you couldn't have picked a more conspicuous car, could you?" I teased.

"That was an awesome car!" Alice said.

"Yeah, sure, Alice," I said, smiling at her.

"Wait, where's your present? I've gotten one from everyone but you?" Alice said, narrowing her eyes at me. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Calm down, Alice. I didn't forget your present," I said.

"Then where is it?" she asked, jumping up and down again.

"You can't wrap it," I said.

She got a confused look. I quickly changed my mind so she couldn't see what I got her. She pouted at me when she couldn't see it. Edward just laughed at her.

"Gosh, Bella! If you're not going to let me see it in the future, then can you give it to me? I'm growing impatient," she said.

"Greedy are we?" I teased, just to make her more impatient.

"No, I just want to know what it is. I hate surprises," she said.

"Now you know how I feel," I said.

"Fine. Now, are you going to get it for me?" she asked, jumping again.

"Okay, Alice calm down. I'll give it to you, but you have to stop jumping up and down first," I said.

She stopped immediately, but had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Don't look in the future. I want it to be a surprise," I said, standing up. She nodded her head furiously.

"I promise! Cross my heart, hope to live!" she said, making an 'x' on her heart.

I laughed. "Come on, Edward," I said.

He gave me a confused look and followed me up the stairs. We reached his room and I grabbed a pen a piece of paper.

_Is she looking for our future?_ I wrote down then passed it to him. He had a distant look for a minute, then shook his head no.

_I need to borrow your guitar._ I wrote again. She didn't need to hear us.

He wrote something fast then gave it to me.

_You play guitar?_ it read.

_Yes. I took a few lessons as a kid. I have one hidden in my closet at Charlie's. It gives me something to do when you're out hunting. I'll play for you sometime, but I need to borrow yours._ I wrote down.

He nodded then went to get his guitar off its stand. He handed it to me, then we walked back down the stairs. I loved Edward's guitar. It was old fashioned and he said that it was about 60 years old.

We made it to the bottom of the stairs. Everyone looked towards us as we came and sat down.

"You're going to play me a song?" Alice asked.

I smiled. "Yes, Alice," I said.

She looked like she could cry is she wanted.

"Awe! Okay! I want to hear it," she said, jumping again.

"Okay, but stop jumping," I said.

She stopped and smiled so huge, it looked like her face would crack in half at any minute. I rolled my eyes as I began my song.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
__'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
__It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
__But it's harder to walk on your own _

_You'll change inside  
__When you realize _

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
__From beginning to end  
__When you have a friend by your side  
__That helps you to find  
__The beauty you are, when you open your heart  
__And believe in the gift of a friend  
__The gift of a friend _

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
__There through the highs and lows  
__Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
__Beside you wherever you'll go _

_You'll change inside  
__When you realize _

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
__From beginning to end  
__When you have a friend by your side  
__That helps you to find  
__The beauty you are, when you open your heart  
__And believe in the gift of a friend  
_

_And when your hope crashes down  
__Shattering to the ground  
__You, you feel all alone  
__When you don't know which way to go  
__And there's no signs leading you home  
__You're not alone _

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
__From beginning to end  
__When you have a friend by your side  
__That helps you to find  
__The beauty you are, when you open your heart  
__And believe in, when you believe in  
__When you believe in the gift of a friend_

I ended the song with one last note. Everyone started clapping and before I knew it, the guitar was out of my hands and I was wrapped in a very tight hug. I laughed and hug Alice back.

"Thank you so much, Bella! That's the best present I've ever gotten! I love it so much! Thank you so much!" Alice said.

I laughed pulled away to look at her face. She wanted to cry so bad right now, I could tell.

"You're welcome, Alice. I'll record it for you one day and give you the CD," I promised. She smiled even wider.

"That would be great! Thank you so much!" she said.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Wow, Bells. Who knew you could sing," Emmett boomed.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You did an excellent job, Bella," Esme said.

"Thanks, Esme," I said.

Edward wrapped his arms around me as Alice let me go.

"You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard," he whispered in my ear, then kissed the top of my head.

I giggled and turned in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, remembering there were people behind us.

"Thank you," I said when I pulled away.

"PDA! PDA!" Emmett shouted like a little girl.

Edward and I both turned to stick our tongues out at Emmett, who got slapped in the back of the head by Rosalie.

"Come on, Bella! Let's go for a test drive in my new car!" Alice said.

"As long as Edward can come, too," I said.

"Fine," she sighed.

She pulled on my hand, I pulled on Edward's hand, who pulled on Jasper's hand. Alice was bouncing for joy the whole time. We reached her new car. It was yellow, of course, and looked just like the one she stole in Italy.

Alice shrieked with joy at her new car, and I had to cover my ears, along with Edward and Jasper. Alice will be Alice, no matter if she's 17 or 76. She'll always be my best friend who makes me happy with whatever she does. She's the gift of a friend.


End file.
